mcs1000fandomcom-20200213-history
Emails to Schools and Organisations
Email to Bullying Alliance This is an email i sent to http://www.anti-bullyingalliance.org.uk/young_anti-bullying_alliance/young_aba_profiles.aspx to ask for Volunteer work... To aycompton@btinternet.com Hi there Anita, my name is Miss Andie Harvey. I am a student studying BA Publishing, media and cultural studies at Middlesex university in North London In one of my modules we have been asked to get together as a group and to create a campaign and raise awareness on an issue. As a group of seven of us, we have decided to target the issue of bullying I was wondering if there was any volunteer work we could get involved with and could help you in this problem? anyone we could speak to Our aim in our bullying campaign is to target the bully and help prevent it rather than the the victim, however we would still like to help out in any area. I would really appreciate it of you could get back to me asap. Many thank Andie. I also sent the same email to Kidscape which was a recommended organisation in the internet for child bullying, http://www.kidscape.org.uk/info/contacts.shtml ''' '''Email to La Retraite Roman Catholic Girls School http://www.laretraite.lambeth.sch.uk/index.asp Dear Sir/ Madam, I'm an ex student of La Retraite RC Girls and Sixth Form. I'm currently attending Middlsex University and Studying Journalism and Creative Writing. Apart of my journalism course requires me to run a campaign, which I will be graded as an individual and a group. As a group myself an my universty colleagues have decided to focus on bullying. Our campaign is called 'Bullying Amongst Youths'. We're aiming our focus on 'bullies' as we believe that it is better to target to source of a problem. In order to make the 'Bullying Amongst Youths' sucessful, I would like to visit La Retraite on Friday 11th March 2011 and find out from the Year 8 girls, thier opinion on 'Bullying' and what they think the solution is. This will be done through questionnaires and we're also planning to show them a video about bullying. The video hasb't been confirmed yet. La Retraite being an 'Anti-Bullying Zone' I believe would broaden our research, views and ideas on 'Bullying'. Can you please let me know it this arrangement wille possible. I look forward to you swift reply. Kind Regards,Zena Bland. La Retraite Confirmed (Email Response) Dear Zena As year learning co-ordinator of year 8 I would be very pleased to participate in this programme, esspecially as there have been a number of issues in the year group, and some issues that have just come to light. Bullying is probably the biggest problem here at La Retraite, as some girls often feel too intimidated to come forward and admit they are being bullied, or are scared to name the bullies. Please let me know what you will need me to do to make this happen. I have to give plenty of notice to get for girls to be taken out of their lessons. Will the session be all day or part of the day? And will you just want to talk to the bullies or will you also talk to the victims too? Regards Jacqueline Mc Farlane ''' ''' I emailed Act Against bullying an online charity for bullying Dear Act against bullying > I'm writing to you in regards to volunteering for your organisation. > I am currently part of a new campaign about bullying amongst youths > in Middlesex university and would like to incomporate our campaign > with yours. I hope that you will be able to help us, help you. > Yours sincerely Deborah Ige > Hi Deborah Thank you for your email in and pleased to hear you are campaigning against bullying at Middlesex University. can you send me details of what you are doing and maybe we can add that to our campaign page http://www.actagainstbullying.com/campaigns/campaigns.htm With best wishes Louise Burfitt-Dons Founder Director Act Against Bullying reg. charity 1100132 Dear Louise Right now we are trying to target schools to raise awareness. Our campaign is more targeted at getting to the route of the problem and finding out why bullies bully and how we can help prevent this. We currently have a Facebook group called Stop Bullying Amongst Youths if you would like to view it. I hope that you would be able to help us in regards to going to schools. Many Thanks Deborah Ige Original Message------ From: Act Against Bullying To: deborah_ige@hotmail.com Subject: YOUR EMAIL ]Sent: 25 Feb 2011 18:18 I emailed a simular message to the following charities but still haven't got a response To digitalvolunteering@beatbullying.org, (Beat Bullying) To leonir@teenboundaries.co.uk (Teen Boundaries),supporters@bullying.co.uk (BullyingUk) AdedeborahigeMDX 23:28, March 7, 2011 (UTC) 8